1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to a liquid crystal display device, more particularly, to a housing used in a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, consumers require a liquid crystal display device to be in light weight and at low price. Thus, various designs of liquid crystal devices are directed to the reduction of their weight and cost. FIG. 1 illustrates that a liquid crystal display device comprising a housing 1 wherein the housing 1 comprises a mold frame 11 and a metal frame 12. The mold frame 11 is adapted to hold and support a panel module 2. The panel module 2 comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a plurality of sheets. The metal frame 12 comprises a panel module fixing rib 121 and a lateral fixing portion 122. Besides, a shape of the metal frame 12 complies with a shape of the mold frame 11. The metal frame 12 combines the mold frame 11 for fixing the liquid crystal display device; wherein the lateral fixing portion 122 is used in fixing lateral sides of the mold frame 11 and the panel module fixing rib 121 is used in holding the panel module 2.
Because the metal frame 12 wraps whole top lateral sides of the liquid crystal display device, volume and weight thereof cannot be reduced.
Besides, cost rises due to using more materials. Additionally, in order to manufacture different sizes of liquid crystal display device, different sizes of mold of metal frame are needed. Thus, mold used to manufacture metal frame raises cost and inconvenience as well.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to developing a novel and improved housing and a liquid crystal display device to make them lightly weight, less cost for manufacture and easier to apply, but also retaining mechanical strength.